


Christmas Surprise

by desparikon



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas spirit puts everyone in a better mood, M/M, Murdoc tries to be a good dad, Slight mentions of what Murdoc thinks about doing to Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desparikon/pseuds/desparikon
Summary: Murdoc returns home and finds MacGyver asleep.





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Got my AO3 invitation just in time to post this for Christmas!
> 
> Sorry for bad characterization/OOC, I've only seen about 4 episodes so far.

Murdoc manually turned the motion sensor light off, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the near pitch-black darkness.

He knew MacGyver was still inside the house—the footage his phone had received from the hidden cameras around the perimeter confirmed that—but the sight of a car parked on the street in front still felt...odd. How MacGyver had managed to locate him, he didn't know, but strangely, he'd determined that MacGyver had came alone.

If Phoenix wanted to use Cassian as leverage, they'd force Murdoc to come to them, play on their terms. MacGyver had been at the house since this afternoon, but at no point tried to leave with Cassian in tow. It would've been ridiculously easy, what with Mac being 'Dad's Special Friend'.

What was MacGyver hoping to gain by confronting him alone?

The sounds of the garage door opening and closing, and the car door certainly announced his arrival, but Murdoc was confident that MacGyver wouldn't ambush him.

Dear Angus is sickeningly pure-hearted (one of his favorite traits to exploit), and as such, would never instigate violence in the presence of a child, even the son of his worst enemy.

He unlocked the door to the house and lightly pushed it open. The kitchen was dimly lit by lights coming from the main room. Was the TV on? No sound indicated mute, but the lights didn't flicker.

Locking the door behind him, he eagerly rounded the corner that blocked the view of the open floor plan. Smug amusement danced in his eyes as he readied a quip about MacGyver entertaining himself in _his_ house, of all places.

He jolted to a stop mid-step. His eyes widened, and his smirk fell into a frown. He forgot the biting comments he was going to tease MacGyver with.

 

A six-foot artificial Christmas tree was in the middle of the room. White, with multi-colored lights. He slowly approached it, entranced by the soft glow. It was decorated with candy canes, and a variety of ornaments, including some that were made of scrap metal, spare parts, odds and ends. The top was adorned with a metal star, also clearly handmade-

He had glanced at the couch out of the corner of his eyes, but whipped around to do a double-take. A predatory gleam burned in his eyes, matching his grin.

Oh, this was _delicious_.

MacGyver was slouched on the middle couch cushion with his head and right side of his body pressed into the couch back, hands loosely resting on his folded leg. The other leg was slightly extended, foot resting on the bottom edge of the coffee table. He watched the slow rise and fall of MacGyver's chest. Sound asleep.

Murdoc buried his hands deep in his coat pockets, fighting to keep them to himself. He settled for standing over MacGyver,staring down at his prey. If MacGyver was faking, Murdoc's overbearing leer would surely be too uncomfortable to ignore.

MacGyver didn't stir.

A completely vulnerable MacGyver. Murdoc's mind raced with fantasies.

 

He could jerk MacGyver up by an arm and slam his head down into a corner of the coffee table. He'd be out before being able to react.

Murdoc had completed that day's contract without needing to use the syringe he'd prepared. The heavy sedative would ensure no resistance...

No, the best option of all would be to shove MacGyver onto his back and pin him to the couch with his body. Murdoc wanted to bask in the terror that would fill MacGyver's eyes when he squeezed his throat with one hand, and explored his body with the other. The squirming would be pleasurable enough, but the truly magnificent reactions would come when Murdoc plunged his hand into the front of MacGyver's jeans...

He heard the soft whimpering he'd imagined many times before.

_"M-Murdoc..!"_

 

The full-body shudder of desire snapped Murdoc out of his reverie. He let his eyes close momentarily to clear the haze before strolling past the couch and up the stairs. He would have MacGyver—after checking on Cassian. Glancing at MacGyver from the top of the stairs, he continued down the hall to his son's bedroom.

If Angus was lucky, he'd jolt awake and take advantage of this brief reprieve by escaping unharmed.

_Tick tock, Boy Scout._

 

The small nightlight plugged into the wall outlet lit the bedroom enough for Murdoc to see that Cassian was peacefully asleep in his bed. He'd had no reason to worry, but being able to confirm his safety with his own eyes allowed his muscles to relax.

Of all the nasty insults thrown at Murdoc, the ones that implied that he didn't love his son caused his blood to boil the quickest. No one believed that he truly cared about Cassian, but maybe leaving that belief uncorrected was for the best. Anything to make his son less of a target.

He leaned heavily on the door frame as his gaze became vacant. He hadn't realized how much tension he'd been carrying, how little rest he'd been running on. Damn, he was just dragging now. He wearily sighed and pushed off the door frame to give himself momentum toward his bedroom at the end of the hall.

Murdoc lazily removed his coat and gloves and tossed them on the bed. His exhausted mind and body were begging him to flop on the bed and allow himself to be consumed in a deep, dreamless sleep...

But, he still had to deal with the uninvited guest on his couch.

Terrorizing MacGyver with mind games was one of Murdoc's favorite pastimes—but he currently lacked the patience. Still, MacGyver had foolishly left himself vulnerable, and Murdoc wasn't going to let his mistake go unpunished.

Irritation at not being able to sleep just yet spread through him, and one of Murdoc's eyes twitched slightly as he decided on quick, low effort action: the sedative was going straight into MacGyver's neck.

Poor little Angus was going to spend the next 24 hours comatose in his car's trunk.

His steps were lightened by gleeful thoughts of what was waiting for MacGyver at a secondary location. Murdoc silently closed Cassian's bedroom door before returning downstairs. A little extra soundproofing in case things got...rough.

 

As he stopped in front of MacGyver's sleeping form, Murdoc allowed himself to admit that he'd half-hoped the couch would be empty. The longer he toyed with MacGyver and denied himself, the greater his pleasure would be when he finally indulged...

His gaze idly fell on the coffee table, bringing the two empty mugs sitting there to his attention. Luckily for MacGyver, it gave him pause. MacGyver had kept Cassian company in his absence. A small, genuine smile appeared on Murdoc's face as he thought about how happy Cassian must've been while spending time with Mac...Decorating the tree, drinking hot chocolate, watching Christmas movies...

Plus, the soft glow of the tree _did_ set a mood...

 

Murdoc carefully sat on the cushion in front of MacGyver and slipped off his boots, placing them neatly on the floor next to MacGyver's.

He made sure a throw pillow was propped on the couch arm behind him before pushing MacGyver's folded leg to the cushion's edge and letting its own weight ease it to the floor. Scooting closer until he was just inches away, Murdoc gently pulled MacGyver against him so he could support his weight. He didn't want any falling sensations to startle MacGyver awake.

He slowly lowered himself onto his back until he was laying comfortably against the pillow with MacGyver tucked into him. As he finished maneuvering both his and MacGyver's legs onto the couch, he let out a low, self-satisfied hum. He unconsciously raised a hand to gently push the hair off MacGyver's face.

_So soft..._

Murdoc went absolutely still as MacGyver sighed in his sleep and readjusted himself, sprawling his arms, and burying his face deeper into the warmth of Murdoc's chest. Only after hearing a small, content noise did Murdoc dare to breathe. He loosely wrapped an arm around MacGyver while allowing his other hand to resume stroking MacGyver's hair.

MacGyver would eventually get what was coming to him.

He was easily soothed asleep by MacGyver's warm weight in his exhausted state.

\-----

Murdoc wasn't sure if it was the lingering feeling of movement against him, or the irritating feeling of being watched that caused him to stir. He groaned inwardly as he forced his eyes open.

MacGyver was staring at him with wide, panic-filled eyes. He'd apparently been pushing himself up when he'd remembered where he was. Murdoc could practically hear the screaming of his genius brain, desperately trying to urge MacGyver's body into action. It was useless; MacGyver was frozen in place by Murdoc's intense stare.

A few moments passed before Murdoc snorted in tired amusement and closed his eyes, settling back in. He playfully threatened MacGyver, lacking the energy to put real weight behind it.

"I'm not going to kill you. Yet. Unless you continue thinking _that_ loudly. Ten seconds. Get out of my house, or go back to sleep."

He fully expected to feel MacGyver spring from the couch, so when MacGyver slowly relaxed against him instead, Murdoc couldn't resist wrapping his arms around him. MacGyver didn't flinch.

"Goodnight, Murdoc."

Murdoc wasn't sure if MacGyver had actually mumbled that, or if he just wished he had.

"Goodnight, Angus."


End file.
